Un amor casi imposible
by Jeivy23
Summary: Es un amor que estara confinado a las criticas de los demas, devido a que se enemoraran de vampiros y viseversa, cuando se enteren de la verdad todo cambiara o segura igual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es una Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga Angie Muños, quien me animo a hacer esta historia xd**_

 _ **Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y algunos de del anime Gokusen toshi Asterisk.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor casi imposible**_

 _ **Introducción**_

En Japón hay humanos quienes no se percatan de lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta están conviviendo en armonía con otra especia casi humanos y casi no humanos, como ellos llamarían vampiros en los cuales los simples humanos no creen ya que solo piensan que son mitos y leyenda, pero lo cierto es que si existen y están más cerca de lo que ellos piensan.

Hay muchos vampiros a su alrededor, pero unos más fuertes que otros, por lo cual se dividen en clanes, los 4 clanes más fuertes se rotan el mando por siglos, para liderar a su especie, cada clan ocupa una ciudad en específico las cuales están en los 4 extremos de Japón y en el centro del país se encuentra una ciudad hermosa y grande llamada Konoha, la cede donde debe vivir el que es elegido para gobernar junto a su familia, pero no solo eso, esa ciudad es el único lugar donde se encuentran los 4 clanes de vampiros más fuertes, sin que haya pelea o cualquier conflicto, lo cual ase de esa ciudad la ideal para que la mayoría de los hijos de vampiros estudien, debido que ellos no son completamente vampiros hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad los 18 años, ellos tienen poderes sobre humano, pero no se alimentan de sangre debido a que aún no son vampiros, al cumplir los 18 años el hijo de un vampiro, pasa a ser completamente vampiro en su totalidad, y en dado caso de morir sus padres este recibe los poderes de su padre o los de su madre, solo si ellos mueren claro está. Hablando de los clanes los cuatros más fuertes son los Uchiha, los Senju, los Sarutobi y los Uzumaki, pero también hay 2 clanes que les siguen de cerca, tanto en poder, como en números de vampiros y esos son el clan Toudou y Amagiri.

El clan Uchiha, su líder al mando es Fugaku Uchiha quien tiene dos hijos, su hijo mayor y su orgullo es Itachi Uchiha, y su hijo menos Sasuke Uchiha, siempre este clan a despreciado a la raza humana, ellos siempre han creído que los humanos deben desaparecer o sumirse y ser esclavos de los vampiros, este clan siempre ha querido mantener la pureza de su sangre por lo cual, solo se pueden casar con alguien del mismo clan, los miembros más destacados entre los vampiros de este clan están, Obito Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, quienes compartían los ideales de su tío Fugaku, el mismo que seguía los ideales de Madara Uchiha quien vía sido el fundador del clan varios siglos atrás, ellos tiene un clan bajo su mando el cual es el cal Aburame quienes no tienen elección a elegir, debido a que están ligados al clan Uchiha, el líder del clan Aburame es Shibi Aburame quien tiene un hijo y es Shino Aburame, este clan son los sirvientes del clan Uchiha, por ende tienen que cumplir todo lo que ellos digan.

El clan Senju, su líder actual es el Tsunade Senju quien no tiene hijo y quien es la única de este clan que queda debido a que la mayoría de este clan se han casado con humanos, asi dejando a un lado su apellido y haciendo desaparecer a este clan, por lo cual la líder de este clan a decidió otorgar el puesto de su clan, al clan más cercados a ella, lo cuales son el clan Toudou, pero más adelante les hablare de este clan.

El clan Sarutobi, el líder de este clan es Asuma Sarutobi quien tomo el liderazgo del clan debido a la muerte de su padre Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien fue el tercer gobernante de todos los vampiros y quien murió defendiendo a su clase de la amenaza de los hombres lobos, pero este clan decayó debido a su muerte, ya no son tan fuerte, aunque su hijo tomo el liderazgo, este clan ha decaído tanto en fuerza como, en número de su clan, por lo cual ellos también han optado por la decisión de ceder su puerto al clan Amagiri quienes son sus amigos, también hablare de este clan más adelante.

El clan Uzumaki, líder es Minato Uzumaki el cual era un vampiro sin clan pero al contraer matrimonio con Kushina Uzumaki, adopto el apellido de su mujer la cual era la sucesora legitima del clan pero al casarse, su esposo tomo el liderazgo, ellos tiene dos hijos Karin Uzumaki, a la cual no le interesa para nada llegar a ser líder del clan y su hijo Naruto Uzumaki quien es un pequeño que sueña con ser el líder de todos los vampiros, este clan es unos de los cuales defienden los ideales de convivir en armonía con los seres humanos y mantener el balance entre las dos razas, Minato es considerado por la mayoría de vampiros, lo cual lo ase el más cercano a ser el líder de todos los vampiros, este clan tiene bajo su mando al clan Yamanaka, su líder es Inoichi Yamanaka quien tiene una hija Ino Yamanaka, los cuales comparten los mismo ideales que el clan Uzumaki, de respetar y convivir con los seres humanos.

El clan Toudou, su líder Kouichirou Toudou el tomo el mando del clan debido a que su hermano murió y la hija de su hermano Kirin Toudou, es aún una niña, por lo cual aún no puede tomar el mando, el adora a su sobrina ya que él no puede tener hijos, el también comparte los ideales de convivir en armonía con los seres humanos, son los próximos a subir y ocupar un puesto entre los 4 grandes clanes, tiene bajo su mando al clan Akimichi quien su líder es Choza Akimichi quien tiene un hijo Choji Akimichi, ellos comparten los ideales de los Toudou, a quienes le deben lealtad,

El clan Amagiri, su líder es Haruka Amagiri ella tomo el mando del clan debido a que su padre murió, en la gran batalla contra los hombre lobos, ella tiene un hermano Ayato Amagiri quien es un chico que busca hacerse fuerte para proteger a su clan y a su hermana, pero aún es un niño, Haruka es una señorita que esta entregada a su clan y a protegerlo, a pesar de ser mujer es una de las más fuerte entre los vampiros, este clan es uno de los que también cree que se debe vivir en armonía y compartir con los seres humanos, este can es próximo a subir y pertenecer a los 4 grandes clanes de vampiros, tienen bajo su mando al clan Nara quien es el líder Shukaku Nara quien tiene un hijo Shikamaru Nara, este clan comparte los ideales del clan Amagiri.

Dejando a un lado los 6 clanes también hay diversos clanes pero más pequemos y también hay vampiros que no pertenecen a ningún clan, pero para ser más específico, ase más de 2 siglos hubo un clan quien tenían el poder y el número de vampiros, que igualaba el de los 4 grandes clanes, pero debido a una gran batalla contra los hombres lobos donde murieron la mayoría de los líderes de los licántropos, pero también cayó el uno de los clanes más fuertes de los vampiros, el clan Hyuga o al menos eso creían, ya que solo se salvaron 3 del clan Hyuga, quienes fueron Hideki Hyuga quien era líder del clan, pero al ver que no avía nadie de su clan vivo, solo sus 2 hijos Hiashi Hyuga y Hizashi Hyuga opto por la opción de hacerse pasar por humano y vivir en medio de los humanos, debido a los siglos, su apellido desapareció de la memoria de los vampiros, asi ellos vivieron como humanos y al llegar sus hijos a la mayoría de edad el no realizo el ritual dejándolos como humanos con súper poderes, debido a que nos los convirtió en vampiros completos, Hizashi se casó con una humana teniendo un hijo Neji Hyuga quien también tenía súper poderes, a unos cuantos meses de ver nacido el niño sus padres murieron, nadie supo cómo asi quedando Neji a cargo de su tío Hiashi Hyuga, Hiashi se casó con una humana llamada Hanako, y tiene dos hijas una se llama Hinata Hyuga y la otra Hanabi Hyuga quienes son la adoración de su padre, ellas también tiene súper poderes debido a que por sus venas corre sangre de vampiros, pero ellas no saben nada de donde provienen esos poderes su padre decidió jamás decirle de donde son esos podes.

Como ya vía dicho los 4 clanes más grandes, viven en una ciudad cada cual el clan Uchiha vive en la ciudad Kumo, el clan Senju vive en la ciudad Suna, la cual tienen que dejar y entregársela al clan Toudou, el clan Sarutobi vive en la ciudad Kiri, la cual tienen que dejar y entregársela al can Amagiri y el clan Uzumaki vive en la ciudad Iwa.

Pero la mayoría de esta historia se desarrollaría en cono la ciudad donde todos los clanes se reúnen, para discutir sobre política y arreglos para mejor sus estilos de vida, ahora q no tienen líder, tendrán q reunirse para escoger a uno, quien será, será bueno o malo, respetara las reglas eso aún no lo sabemos, en la ciudad se encuentra un instituto de educación donde la mayoría de los hijos de vampiros estudian junto con varios humanos en el School Konoha, un instituto de primera en todo el país.

Hablando de los humanos ellos también tienen su líder, el rey de todo Japón cuyo nombre es Jolbert Riessfeld quien maneja el país, acorde a sus ideales, que es la paz y la armonía tiene una hermana llamada Julis Alexia Riessfeld, también tiene una prima Claudia Enfield, las dos son princesas y muy amigas de Hinata y de Sakura se conocen desde pequeñas y comparten muchas cosas juntas las 4.

* * *

 **pues espero que les guste, y en cuento a mi otro fanfic lo seguire haciendo, solo que estoy un poco retrasado con otro pero no dejare que ni uno de los 2 xd**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo # 1: La reunion**_

Era un día muy hermoso, radiante, cada jefe de clan se dirigía a la reunion en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha, al edificio más grande y más bonito de la ciudad hay se encontraban los 4 ancianos, los cuales eran los más antiguos de todos los vampiros, era el consejo de vampiros, hay se dirigían todos los líderes de los clanes, el clan Uchiha, el clan Aburame, el clan Uzumaki, el clan Yamanaka, el clan Sarutobi, el clan Senju, el clan Toudou, el clan Akimichi, el clan Amagiri, el clan Nara y otros cuantos clanes más pequeños pero que también tenían su boto a la hora de escoger el próximo líder de los vampiros, asi entraron todos los jefes de clanes y sus escoltas o su hijo mayor, ya que sus hijos también tenían voto si eran mayor de edad.

Consejero 1: que comience la reunion ya que están todos los jefes de clanes reunidos –todos asintieron a lo que dijo el anciano.

Consejero 2: bueno el primer tema es que el clan Senju, ya no tiene el poder y el numero para ser parte de los 4 grandes clanes, si q se le pide a la líder de este clan que dé, el nombre de un clan al que crea que está en condiciones de ser parte de los 4 grandes clanes.

Tsunade: sé que nuestro clan ya no hay líderes y soy la última de él clan, por eso el clan mas propicio, para tomar el puesto del clan Senju, es el clan Toudou, fueron uno de los que más ayudaron en la gran batalla contra los licántropos y tienen gran poder, y es muy numeroso.

Consejero 3: si tienes razón Tsunade, sí que los que estén de acuerdo, levanten la mano – todos levantaron la mano hemos los líderes del clan Uchiha y Aburame – bueno no hay discusión la mayoría apoya Kouichirou Toudou tome del clan Toudou de aquí en adelante ustedes vivirán en la ciudad de Suna.

Kouichirou: entendido consejero – dijo con una reverencia y se volvió a sentar.

Consejero 4: bueno seguimos con el mismo tema, Asuma Sarutobi líder del clan Sarutobi diga el nombre del clan que cree que es digno de los 4 grandes clanes.

Asuma: si señor estoy seguro que el clan más propicio, para ocupar el puesto del clan Sarutobi es el clan Amagiri, quienes tienen una fuerza impresionante y su número de miembros es de los mas grandes.

Fugaku: eso no puedo ser inconcebible, la líder de ese clan es mujer – decía en forma de reprocho.

Minato: perdón pero aquí no se ve el género líder de los Uchiha, la señorita Haruka a demostrado estar al mismo nivel que los 4 líderes de los clanes más fuertes.

Consejero 1: asi es la líder del clan Amagiri a pesar de ser mujer, ha manejado el clan mejor q su propio padre, y cogeré la petición de Asuma, cuando usted señor Fugaku quiera dejar el puesto de los 4 clanes más fuertes usted podrá poner y designar a quien quiera pero esta no es su decisión, sin más levanten la mano los que estén de acuerdo – todos levantaron la mano menos los Uchiha y los Aburame.

Consejero 4: bueno bienvenida señorita Haruka Amagiri a los 4 grandes clanes, de ahora viviera todo tu can en la ciudad Kiri.

Haruka: entendido consejero – lo dijo con una reverencia y se volvió a sentar.

Consejero 1: bueno dejando eso ya solucionado, quisiera entrar en el tima de elegir al lides de nuestro clan, como saben los 4 grandes clanes son los únicos que pueden postularse, para este cargo, sique ahora líder del clan Amagiri, Uchiha, Toudou Y Uzumaki, postule más participantes para el cargo de líder absoluto.

Fugaku: yo me postulo para ser el líder de los vampiros, yo los liderare a la victoria sobre las razas inferiores.

Haruka: yo postulo al señor Minato, para el cargo de líder de los vampiros, pienso que el podrá mantener el equilibrio entre las especies.

Kouichirou: yo también postulo al señor Minato para el cargo, pienso que es el que más calificado esta.

Consejero 1: bueno tenemos dos participantes al jefe del clan Uchiha Fugaku y al jefe del clan Uzumaki Minato, que inicie la votación – asi paso un rato asta, todos votaron y dieron al contero de los votos transcurrieron como 3 horas para que dijeran el veredicto.

Consejero 3: Bueno están los 95 clanes, incluido el representante de los vampiros sin clanes, bueno hay uno que tiene 75 votos y el otro solo 25, el ganador sin refutación, ya que la mayoría voto por él es Minato Uzumaki.

Consejero 2: bueno un aplauso para nuestro nuevo líder Minato Uzumaki el jefe de todos los vampiros, bueno ahora tendrás que venirte a vivir a Konoha y nombrar un líder del clan Uzumaki, ya que tú no podrás hacer el papel de los dos.

Minato: les agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí y a los que no también les agradezco, are lo que este en mis manos para mantener el equilibrio, y en cuanto a quien dejare cargo del clan Uzumaki, la que está en un nivel adecuado y por derecho debe ser la líder es mi hija Karin Uzumaki.

Consejero 4: señorita Karin está de acuerdo usted en tomar el liderazgo del clan y toda la responsabilidad.

Karin: si estoy descuero, aunque en un principio no, pero esto es lo mejor para el clan y no defraudare a mi padre que está confiando en mí, are todo para mantener el clan y hacerlo crecer.

Fugaku: que aras Minato-sama líder de los vampiros, cual será tu orden para todos – lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

Minato: nada cambiara Fugaku, solo tomaran la sangre necesaria, de los humanos, no los mataran o los maltrataran eso está prohibido, en mi mandato nada cambiara todo será igual como lo dejo el primer líder de los vampiros Hashirama Senju, como se mantuvo con Tobirama Senju y como como lo de lo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Haruka: pro mi está bien no hay objeción.

Kouichirou: por mi lado siempre seguiré las reglas, para mantener el equilibrio.

Consejero 4: ya con todo aclarado la reunion se termina Minato esperamos a que te mudes a la ciudad, y arreglar unas cuantas cosas que dejo pendiente el tercero.

Minato: entendido, sin más nada que decir pueden retirarse, yo mañana mismo me cambio.

Asi todos se retiraron rumbo a sus respectivas ciudades alguno molesto por lo que vian decidió el consejo y otros felices, otros como Minato apenas llego a su ciudad empaco todo lo necesario. Al día siguiente era un hermoso día, hermoso en Konoha en uno de las ciudadelas más lujosos y más bonitos de la ciudad entraba un camión de mudanza y se situaba en frente de una casa color crema con negro, en la casa de alado una niña de 5 años se asomaba por la ventana a ver quiénes eran los que se mudaban, era una niña bonita, de pelo negro-azulado corto y unos ojos como la luna blancos, vio por la ventana a un señor de tés blanca, cabello rubio corto y ojos azul y una señora de tés blanca, cabello rojo muy largo y los ojos color azul-oscuro y vio bajarse a un niño de tés blanca, de su misma edad cabello rubio corto y ojos color azul cielo.

Neji: Hinata donde estas prima mi tío te llama.

Hinata: aquí primo estaba viendo a los nuevos vecinos y para que me llama mi papá.

Neji: mi tío, me dijo que te diga, que a mi tía Hanako ya la van a dar de alta junto con Hanabi.

Hinata: ya quiero ver a mi hermanita, ase 2 semanas que nació, y como soy pequeña no me dejaban ir al hospital.

Neji: tranquila prima a las veras, y recuerda que mañana empiezan las clases, será tu primer año en la escuela.

Hinata: si es verdad, lo bueno que mis amigas Julis, Claudia y Sakura van a ir junto conmigo.

Neji: bueno era de esperarse, Julis y Claudia son princesas y Sakura es hija del socio de mi tío.

Hinata: si es verdad, pero tú crees q pueda hacer más amigas, ya que fueron ellas las que se acercaron a mí, después de todo sigo siendo tímida y ellas son las únicas que me entienden.

Neji: el que quiere hacerse amigo tuyo te buscara primita, no te preocupes y si no te quieren como eres esa persona no vale para ser tu amigo o amiga.

Mientras q afuera de la casa bajaban todas las cosas y las entraban a la casa para arreglarlas, tardaron como 4 horas en descargar todo y acomodar unas cuantas cosas, en su lugar.

Minato: bueno esta será nuestra nueva casa, solo espero que Karin haga un buen trabajo como líder del clan Uzumaki.

Kushina: tranquilo querido ella lo hará bien, fue entrenada por ti, es muy inteligente y capas de hacerse responsable de eso, confía más en ella.

Naruto: bueno ya dejen de hablar de mi hermana porque no me preparan algo para comer, tengo hambre esto de la mudanza es cansado.

Kushina: si tú no has hecho nada solo en ese vendito juego te la has pasado todo el día y dices estar cansado Naruto – decía la mujer enojada con su hijo.

Minato: ya cariño no regañes a nuestro hijo es pequeño para ayudar, ya te aremos algo de comer, espérate Naruto – decía el hombre con amabilidad.

Naruto: eso espero papá, porque si no mañana como quieren que vaya a estudiar muriéndome de hambre.

Kushina: hay Naruto ya no sé qué hacer contigo solo pasas comiendo, espero que te pongas a hacer algo productivo cuando entres a estudiar, y no me salgas con notas bajas.

Naruto: claro mamá tendré las mejores notas de la case, de veras.

Asi paso todo el día muy tranquilo, los padres de Naruto terminaron de acomodar las cosas y le dieron de comer a su hijo, en la casa de alado llego Hiashi con su mujer y su hija, Hinata conoció a su hermana, mientras tanto algunos vian llegado a la ciudad, ya que mañana era la inauguración de las clases en School Konoha y la repartición de los dormitorios, ya que tenían que dormir de 2 en cada cuarto tanto en el lado de los hombres como en el de las mujeres, solo lo sábados y domingos tenían libres para ir a ver a sus padres. Asi amaneció todos asistieron a la inauguración, hay convivirían hijos de vampiros y humanos anquen no lo supieran, les dieron la bienvenida a la institución, la directora del lugar Kurenai y su asistente Lesster, asi le dijeron q revisaran el papelito q les vian repartido y se dirigieran a las habitaciones y asi todos lo hicieron.

Naruto: papá la habitación número 1, con quien me tocara espero sea divertido, deberá – más atrás de ellos venían una chica con su hermano, pero Minato y su hijo no se vian percatado de eso.

Ayato: ñaña habitación 1, de seguro será la mejor – decía el niño con una sonrisa.

Haruka: oh vaya, buenos días señor Minato tan parece que su hijo y mi hermanito serán compañeros – decía con una sonrisa.

Minato: oh vaya que sorpresa más agradable, mira Naruto tu compañero será uno del clan Amagiri – decía el hombre con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo.

Naruto: buenos días mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero llevarnos bien.

Ayato: buenas mi nombre es Ayato Amagiri espero que seamos amigos.

Asi entraron los dos pequeños a su habitación, se acostaron y se pusieron a jugar y a conversar, mientras en la habitación 2 de alado les había tocado a Shino Aburame y a Sasuke Uchiha, los dos eran callados asi que casi no hablaron, en la habitación 3 les toco a Shikamaru Nara y a Choji Akimichi ellos se pusieron a conversar y cosas asi, comieron papas y otras cosas y se pusieron a jugar. Mientras en el edificio de las mujeres les vía era otra cosa.

Hinata: es un gusto que me tocara contigo Julis en la misma habitación.

Julis: a mí también Hinata, es un gusto amiga estamos en la 5, en la de alado vi entrar Sakura y a otra niña que no conozco.

Hinata: a bueno y donde le abra tocado a Claudia.

Julis: ni idea donde le tocaría pero mañana le preguntamos.

Asi se pusieron a conversar y a jugar las dos niñas mientras en la habitación 6 la de alado se encontraba Sakura con una de tés blanca, cabello celeste y ojos azules.

Kirin: oh etto y-yo soy Kirin Toudou, un gusto conocerte.

Sakura: hola Kirin yo soy Sakura Haruno, es un gusto conocerte, eres tímida te pareces a una amiga que conozco.

Kirin: etto creo que si soy un poco asi, después de todo solo he vivido con mi tío.

Sakura: a bueno, seremos compañeras de cuarto, quisiera que seamos amigas y ya mañana te presentare a mi amiga, la que se parece a ti en lo tímida.

Kirin: etto pues amigas, gracias Sakura jamás vía hecho amigas, casi no saldo de casa.

Asi las dos chicas se pusieron a contar sobre su vida después, jugaron y comieron un, reían juntas mientras en la habitación entraba una rubia, al entrar vio a otra rubia ya en el cuarto.

Claudia: supongo que tú eres mi compañera de cuarto, yo soy Claudia Enfield, gusto de conocerte.

Ino: a mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Ino Yamanaka y si seremos compañeras, creo que deberíamos se amigas.

Claudia: entonces amigas no Ino.

Asi se pusieron a conversar y se dieron cuenta que las 2 eras un poco presumidas y tenían cosas en común. Asi paso ese día algunos conociéndose, otros callados, otros divirtiéndose jugando y al final se pusieron a comer, ya que para ese día sus padres le vian enviado, comida por ser el primer día, ya que de ahí en adelante tendrían que comer en, los diversos restaurantes y comedores de la institución.


End file.
